918
Grant and Chris go together to Charles Delaware Tate's house in an effort to learn some answers. Synopsis Teaser : A night of the full moon has ended with the morning. And for Paul Stoddard, his hopes for escape have ended, too. Elizabeth has brought him back from the police station, secure that no one believed a word of his accusations. Now with Paul incapable of struggle, the members of Barnabas' cult must deal with still another member of the household, who is dangerous to them. David meets with Elizabeth. He tells her that Barnabas is pleased with how she handled the Paul situation, but Julia must still be dealt with. Elizabeth says she is going to kill her. Act I Julia is frantically reading the papers to see if there were any mysterious deaths the previous night, but finds nothing. Meanwhile, Elizabeth is standing outside the room with a gun in her hand. Julia calls Olivia, who says Grant hasn't returned to the hotel yet. Elizabeth enters the room and tells Julia about what happened with Paul the previous night. While Julia has her back turned, Elizabeth pulls out her gun and prepares to shoot her, but she can't bring herself to do it and quickly puts the gun back in her bag, then leaves the room. David is disappointed that Elizabeth couldn't kill Julia, and tells her to go read the Leviathan Book for guidance. Chris rushes into the drawing room to see Julia, saying he "got tired of sitting in his cage at Windcliff." Julia tells him he needs to get back, as there is another full moon coming. Chris says he has other plans, which involve going to see Charles Tate. Julia says she isn't sure if Tate is the answer anymore, and first she needs to find Grant. Meanwhile, Grant has returned to Olivia's suite. He looks disheveled and all of his clothes are torn up. Act II David and Elizabeth are reading the Leviathan Book. The book says they shouldn't kill Julia, as her spirit would be more dangerous than her living form. Julia arrives at Olivia's suite and finds Grant. Grant says he was at the Hi Hat Lounge in Portland trying to find out more about his past, and he got into a fight at the bar. Grant says he asked questions about Frederick Thorn and was able to gain access into his locker that he had a key to. Inside the locker was an envelope with several letters, newspaper clippings, and a picture of Olivia Corey. Grant, who is still drunk, gets angry that Julia has no answers for him, and Julia ends up leaving. Back at Collinwood, Julia calls the lounge in Portland and confirms that Grant was there the previous night, which helps her realize that Quentin's portrait still exists somewhere. Act III Chris goes to Olivia's suite to see Grant and asks him for his help. Grant mocks him, but hears him out anyways. Chris wants him to go visit Tate with him, as he could be the key to helping him regain his memory. Grant agrees to go with him, but admits he is starting to get tired of hearing the name "Quentin Collins." At Collinwood, David and Elizabeth are staring at Barnabas's portrait. Elizabeth hopes Barnabas isn't upset with her. David says he will go talk to Barnabas to see what they must do next. Chris and Grant arrive at Tate's house. They gain access with Grant saying "I am Quentin Collins." Tate appears to recognize Grant as Quentin, but becomes upset when he begins to talk about how Quentin stole Amanda Harris from him. Grant gets angry and throws a flower vase at him. Tate's head falls off on impact, revealing that whoever (or whatever) they were talking to is merely a dummy. Memorable quotes : Grant: Mr. Jennings, do you know that I have had enough of Quentin Collins to last me for ten lifetimes? ---- : Charles: There are ways of remaining young if one has true genius and one is a true artist. ---- : Chris: I can no longer be a man and an animal! ---- : Julia: You were at the High Hat Lounge in Portland last night? : Grant: Unless they moved it. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * David Selby as Grant Douglas * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * David Henesy as David Collins * Roger Davis as Charles Delaware Tate Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 916. * This episode was pre-empted for New Year's Day programming, which was shown instead of Dark Shadows. The next episode is "triple numbered" (919/920/921) in order to keep the production numbers balanced with the calendar, i.e. Friday episodes ending in a 5 or 0, which also compensated for the pre-emption caused by coverage of the splashdown that shifted 891 a day forward. * There is a tape edit when Julia is in the drawing room. * This is the first episode to feature an automatic pistol; episodes previously used either a flintlock or revolver. * Closing credits scene: Olivia's suite. Story * This is the first time that Chris Jennings is seen on-screen with his great-grandfather, Quentin Collins, although they were supposedly introduced prior to this meeting by Julia Hoffman off-screen. * Frederick Thorn was born in 1942. The locker mentioned in 909 belonged to him. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: Newspapers. * TIMELINE: Day 347 begins, and will end in 923. 9:30am: Julia in the drawing room. It was last night when Chris transformed into the werewolf. Professor Stokes took Paul to the police station last night (occurred in 917). 10:15am: Chris arrives at Collinwood. It was last night when Grant disappeared. Quentin was at the High Hat Lounge in Portland last night. He got into a fight at around midnight. Bloopers and continuity errors * When David is talking to Elizabeth, a loud microphone noise is heard. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 918 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 918 - Too Big to Fail Gallery ( }}) 918d.jpg|Leviathan Schemes 918j.jpg|Quentin Drunk 918p.jpg|Glass Eyed 0918